The New Sneaking Suit
by Raelyn-Mage
Summary: Otacon has created the perfect sneaking suit for Raiden. Threesome alert! OtaconxSolidxRaiden


**The New Sneaking Suit **~Raelyn

A.N: All Metal Gear Characters are obviously not mine. I make no profit from this. ~sigh~

Otacon looked at he latest obsession. He ran his hands across the torso of his creation and barely suppressed a smirk. Now all he need was the proper model. He had a person in mind...but he doubted that he would willingly put this on. After a little thought, he concocted an ingenious plan. Rubbing his hands together, Otacon smirked and went after his target.

Raiden stood over the stove, tasting the spaghetti sauce. Solid was due home any minute now, and he desperately wanted Solid's favorite meal ready for him. Sticking his tongue out, he gently lapped at the spoon, letting the flavors of the tomatoes and sage meld with the sharpness of the parmesean. Raiden's eyes slid closed in bliss. A barely audible moan fell from his lips. Yes, he was sure that Solid would like this very much. Hearing a creek near the door, Raiden fell to one knee and drew his gun on the perpetrator.

Otacon rounded the corner just as Raiden's tongue connected with the spoon. Otacon smiled to himself. This was definitely what he wanted. Watching Raiden's display, Otacon felt himself harden a bit. Not yet, he reminded himself, all in due time. Otacon started forward again, not surprised to have a gun drawn on him. After all, when you lived with two soldiers, it's to be excepted when you startle them.

"Jack, put the gun away." Otacon rolled his eyes.

Raiden slowly stood up, reengaging the safety, he put the gun away, "Hal, one of these days, you are going to get yourself shot."

Otacon laughed, "Not here, I won't. I know that neither Dave nor yourself would ever shoot me."

Raiden sighed and turned back to the stove to discover that the sauce was about to bubble over. Quickly, his hand shot out and turned off the sauce. "What is it, Hal?"

Otacon smirked at the blonde's back. In his most innocent voice, "Well you see, Jack," Otacon walked forward until he was nearly chest to back with Raiden, "I've created a new prototype and I know that you would be the perfect person for it."

Raiden suppressed the urged to shiver and Otacon's breath sent chills down his spine. "Oh...what prototype?" Raiden tried to keep the arousal he was feeling out of his voice. This was Otacon after all. And Otacon can not be sexy or cause an arousal. Raiden barely kept the blush off his face.

"A new sneaking suit. This one is certainly special, Jack." Otacon let his name roll of his tongue.

Raiden started to turn around and realized that to do so was to brush intimately against Otacon. "A little room, if you please, Hal."

Otacon barely rid his face of its smirk as he backed up far enough to allow Raiden room to turn around, "Sure. The suit is right on the table."

Raiden let his eyes fall to the pile of fabric on the table, where Otacon was gesturing. He identified what seemed to be lace. "What exactly is that?"

"That," Otacon looked at the 'suit', "Is the new sneaking suit."

Raiden walked around Otacon and over to the table. He stood over the pile of fabric. "Yeah, but why is it...frilly?" Raiden's hand reached out and touched the layers of lace.

"I recall you complaining about the shots to keep you warm...so, I came up with something better. Plus, there is an invisibility layer. So no matter what it looks like. No one can see you. And there are places for all of the essentials." Otacon came to stand next to Raiden.

Raiden stared at Otacon, then the 'suit', then Otacon. Something was definitely off. Otacon was being...weird, okay, weirder than usual. "Are you sure? I mean about this new prototype..."

Otacon picked up the 'suit' by the shoulders and held it out in front of him. Eyeing Raiden, Otacon smiled, "Yes, I am quite sure."

Raiden stared at what Otacon was holding. It was light blue and white, possibly knee length, maybe a little shorter, puffed capped sleeves, apron, lacing, squared neck, and was that a giant bow? "What is it?"

"A sneaking suit, obviously, Jack." Otacon's smile turned a touch lecherous. "I'll even help you into it."

Raiden stared at Otacon. "Um no, thanks, I don't need any help. I...I guess I can put it on myself."

Otacon handed Raiden the 'suit'. "Go on, then."

Raiden looked at Otacon, one last time, before going to the bathroom.

Otacon sat at the table and waited. This was going to be good. He could just feel it.

Raiden looked over the 'suit'. 'Looks like a dress to me.' Raiden shrugged. He trusted Otacon. No matter what it looked like, if Otacon said it was a sneaking suit then it was a sneaking suit!

After struggling through the layers of lace and under-ruffle, Raiden had managed to get into the suit. But he could not figure out the extra strip of fabric. Raiden decided that Otacon would know. Raiden walked back into the kitchen, when Otacon was currently drinkin coffee.

"Um, Hal?" Raiden called a little unsure of himself.

Otacon turned around and almost swallowed his tongue. 'Oh yes, that most definitely looked good on Raiden.' Otacon took in the way the dress hugged Raiden's torso and make his legs look a mile long.

Raiden shifted, "Hal?"

Otacon cleared his throat, "Yes, Jack?"

"What is this for?" Raiden held up the excess fabric.

"That is a new device. So instead of speaking out loud it picks up your brain waves and transmits then to the other end." Otacon lied through his teeth.

"Oh. Where does it go, then?"

Otacon stood up and took the fabric from Raiden. "I'll do it." Otacon crossed to stand behind him and tied the fabric around his head. "There. Now the suit is complete."

Otacon walked around Raiden, taking him in at every angle. "Okay, so where is the invisibility device?"

Otacon walked back torward the table. Motioning Raiden over, he finished his coffee and set it aside. "I'll show you." 

Raiden stood next to Otacon. "Usually, Jack, this device is turned on before the suit is zipped and tied. So, I'll have to turn it on. Turn around, please, and put your hands on the table."

Raiden did as he was bid. Placing his hands on the table left him bent slightly forward. Otacon lifted the back of Raiden's dress and dragged his hand across Raiden's bloomers. Raiden gasped and stiffened. "Wha-what are you doing, Hal?"

"I've almost got it. Just a little more." Otacon's hand delved inside of Raiden's bloomers and grasped his man-hood. Raiden left out a short shout before a moan.

"H-hal? What?"

"Hush, now, Jack. This is not going to hurt you. I promise you will love every moment," Otacon nipped at Raiden's ear, "That is if you are a good boy."

Raiden's upper body shook with the effort to not move. "Ha...hal..please."

Otacon's hand moved at a leisurely pace as he stroked Raiden. "Please wait, Jack?"

"Nnggh. Hal, ple-please."

"All you have to do is ask, Jack."

"Please, more. Please faster. Harder. Gods, something, Hal." Raiden pleaded.

"Sure, Jack. No problem." Otacon's hand moved faster. Raiden stood up and flung his head back onto Otacon's shoulder.

Otacon turned his head to watch Raiden's face contort with pleasure. "You like it, don't you, Jack?"

"Hal, please. Do something else...something more." Raiden's face colored.

Otacon pulled down Raiden's bloomers and turned him around. Otacon pulled Raiden's face closer and met his lips. Pushing up Raiden's skirt, he ran his left hand across the back of Raiden's thigh and his right gripped Raiden's erection. Raiden's hands came up to grip the back of Otacon's head.

Otacon slowly began to sink to his knees. Leaving lingering touches and kisses in his path. Kissing the inside of Raiden's thigh, Otacon slowed his hand. A moan of disappointment left Raiden. Slowly and deliberately, Otacon licked from Raiden's base to the tip. Wrapping his around the base, Otacon began to gently suck on Raiden's erection. Raiden removed one hand from Otacon's hair to grip the table. Raiden's moans soon joined the sound of Otacon's sucking.

Solid was tired. Seeing his home, he almost sighed with relief. Another mission. Another impossible situation made possible by some whack job and then perpetuated by the government. But he was home. And home was calling him. All he needed was food, shower, and bed. In that order, maybe a stop or two to talk to Raiden and Otacon.

Entering the house, Solid called out to his housemates and received no response. Maybe, they were busy. Solid began to shrug it off when he heard a muffle moan come from the kitchen. Pulling out his gun, Solid hugged the wall and made his way toward the kitchen. Whipping around the corner, Solid almost dropped his gun.

Otacon pressed his nose to Raiden's pelvic bone and ran his tongue in a back and forth inside his mouth. Looking up he caught Solid's eyes. If he could have he would have smiled. Raiden looked at Solid through lust slitted eyes.

"Hal. What are you doing?" Solid took in the whole scene. To him it looked like Raiden was cross dressing and getting the best blow job of his life from Otacon.

Otacon pulled his mouth off of Raiden, "Welcome Home, Dave. Feel free to join the party." Otacon resumed his task, slowly taking in Raiden's head and curving his tongue around the shaft as he devoured him inch by inch. Solid looked at the scene playing in front of him and began to undress, leaving nothing by his headband.

Pulling Otacon to his feet, Solid turned to Raiden, "Well, now, Hal said hello to me and you didn't, Jack."

Raiden looked at Solid, "We-welcome home, Dave."

"Well, now, I am sure you can be a little more enthusiastic," Solid sat in a chair, and parted his legs to revealing his straining erection, "Can't you?"

Raiden understood immediately. He dropped to his knees and crawled over to Solid. Slowly, he reached up and took a tentative lick across the erection in front of him. Otacon watched as Raiden began to bury his face in Solid's lap. Raiden's tongue traced up and down Solid's erection from tip to base, swirling his tongue around the head. Solid's left hand came to rest on the back of Raiden's head.

Otacon took this moment to undress. Taking the lube with him, Otacon knelt behind Raiden and lifted the skirt to rest around his waist. Opening the tube, Otacon squeezed some out on to his left index and middle finger. Taking his right hand, Otacon pulled Raiden's cheeks apart and began to encircle his pucker.

Solid lifted his head to watch Otacon's ministrations on Raiden. Solid reveled in the vibrations of Raiden's moans, but coupled with the vision of Otacon's fingers scissoring, entering, and exiting Raiden made this welcome home quite intense.

Solid ran his hands across the lacing on Raiden's back to pull the bow apart. Otacon grabbed his hand, "No, Dave, just leave it." His voice was throaty and aroused. Solid nodded and left the bow alone. Otacon remove his fingers and began to guide himself into Raiden. Pushing past the tight right of muscles, Otacon moaned, his hands moved up to grip Raiden's hips. Slowly, he moved in and out of Raiden to change his pace and take in more of Solid's erection.

Solid's erection began to bump the back of Raiden throat and slide down the back. Raiden tried to work his tongue on the underside of Solid's erection, he soon found it was almost impossible with Solid's girth. He just settled for working his soft palate in times to his breathing. Solid's moans soon joined those of Otacon's. His hands gripped Raiden's hair nearly dislodging the bow. Solid began to thrust upward into Raiden's face.

Otacon watched as Solid's face contorted in pleasure. He could tell that Solid was close. Otacon changed his pace and sped up to time his thrusts with Solid's. Raiden was forced to just ride it out in the middle. Solid's thrusts became erractic. The end was close and he knew it.

"Shit. Shit. I'm close." Solid growled.

Otacon moaned in agreement. He, too, was close. "Jack...nnngggh." Otacon felt his body tighten and release almost instantly. His body bowed backwards and he shouted his release. He rode wave after wave of pleasure.

Solid watched Otacon reach his peak and fall over. Before he could finish watching Otacon's release, Solid felt his take over his body and release in to Raiden's throat. Solid's hands tightened as he finished his orgasm. Releasing Raiden, Solid slumped back into the chair. Raiden gasped for air, as Otacon slid out of him.

Raiden looked down at his neglected erection. Otacon and Solid were worn out. Raiden sat back, and began to stroke himself. Closing his eyes, he let his head fall back and drowned himself in the absolute pleasure he was creating for himself. Rubbing his thumb across the tip, Raiden bit his lip and moaned. Otacon was startled out of his afterglow by Raiden's moan. Solid looked down at Raiden's wanton display. Raiden's hand began to move faster, his breathing hitched and his back bowed. Otacon moved a little closer and Solid licked his lips. Raiden cried out and spasmed.

Laying in the afterglow, Raiden heard Otacon and Solid talking.

"That was some welcome home, Hal. But what the fuck is Jack wearing?"

"I told him it was a new sneaking suit."

"A new sneaking suit? And it worked?"

"Like a charm."

A.N.: And that is all!


End file.
